Containers, such as buckets and similar containers, are commonly used in a variety of industries, including manufacturing, building construction, building maintenance and food service. Such containers are also used in households for storage and for cleaning and home repair activities.
Accessories have been developed which are intended to increase the usefulness of such containers. Examples include a tool holder for use in conjunction with a bucket, bucket pourers and bucket holders.
What is needed is an improved container holder.